


Chloe/Harry Drabbles and Ficlets

by Nathamuel



Series: Uncharted Drabbles and Ficlets [6]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, Piercings, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: 1. Head scratches2. Wearing the other's clothes3. Belly piercing4. gender swap AU5. Kiss me harder6. My dog licks better than you





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Harrysflynns over on Tumblr. Thank you <3

Harry leaned back against the low wall. The sun was high and Nathan would probably be back in anything between a few minutes or an hour.

“Nate is already gone?”, Chloe asked when she joined him and wasted no time in climbing on top of the wall.

“Watch the hair,” Harry complained when Chloe’s legs framed him, thigh brushing the top of his head for a moment. The way he knew Chloe it had most likely been on purpose. At least her crotch was now level with the back of his head.

Chloe chuckled and her hands settled on his forehead, smoothing the strand of hair back. Then her fingers began carding through his hair and over the skin of his head. If Harry would have been physically able to do it, he would have purred.


	2. Finding the other wearing their clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♔ :Finding the other wearing their clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Lazarebitching

Chloe was just coming out of the bathroom when she heard a shuffling of clothes. Just Harry finally getting dressed, she thought before she looked up.

Then her mouth fell open.

Then she blinked.

Harry’s deer in the headlights expression morphed into a smug grin while Chloe was too busy gaping at him. It should have looked ridiculous, but instead the fabric of her top hugged his chest quite nicely.

“Keep it on,” Chloe told him when she pushed him down on the bed and let the towel fall to the floor.


	3. belly piercing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by harrysflynns

Chloe found herself staring, book hanging forgotten in her suddenly nerveless hands. Slowly it slipped out of her grip and fell on her lap.

“What?”, she finally choked out. Her libido couldn’t decide between screaming ‘hell yeah!’ and shriveling up while Harry grinned at her with his shirt held up to just below his chest. It was his belly button that had her attention like it had never had before. Metal winked in the light when Harry moved a little.

“Do you like it, love?”, Harry grinned at her. The skin around the piercing was a little red. It obviously was a new addition to his body.

“I was just joking,” Chloe said faintly and saw Harry’s grin lose some of it’s shine.

“You don’t like it?”, Harry asked. He looked down at his belly. The piercing was rather simple, nothing fancy. Just metal without any ornaments. It looked… strangely… good, Chloe decided after staring at it for a few more seconds, while Harry started squirming on the spot in rising embarrassment. Even if it would take some getting used to.

“You know,” Chloe purred, “I think I’ll have to take a look at it from a little closer.”


	4. genderbend AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt I got over on Tumblr

Cole loved his women British and sarcastic. It was a taste acquired through many years of experimentation. Occasionally he also liked them American and awkward, but since Natalie had run off on their last adventure, Cole had set his eyes on Harry, short for Harriet. She hated that name.

“You like what you see,” Harry said. It wasn’t a question. Cole’s mouth pulled into a smile. 

“I can’t complain,” he answered and Harry tilted her head at him. 

A lithe arm sneaked around his waist. Harry was only a few inches shorter, tall for a woman with slicked back short hair.

“Why don’t we get out of here, love, and you can see if you like what you see more if there are less clothes involved,” Harry purred and Cole laughed, let his own arm fall around her shoulder to pull her more comfortable against his side. 

“You just want to see this ass naked,” Cole said. 

Harry shrugged nonchalant. “I don’t hear you complaining.”


	5. Kiss me harder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kiss me harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a request over on Tumblr

“Kiss me harder.”

Harry barely heard the words before Chloe’s mouth was back on his, tongue thrust between his lips and preventing any reply he could have formed. Happily, he complied, nipping at her lip and reversing their position when Chloe made a pleased noise. They were in the narrow corridor of Chloe’s flat in Australia, place of choice this time around. Next time they may meet up again in England, where Harry still lived.

A step and Harry pushed Chloe back against the wall, rattling a few framed pictures. Harry put his palms to the underside of Chloe’s thighs and heaved her up without taking his mouth off of hers. A picture cracked against the ground. They didn’t notice, didn’t care as Chloe’s legs wrapped around Harry’s waist. Their tongues slid against each others and Harry hissed when Chloe bit his bottom lip.

“I quite liked that picture,” Chloe chuckled. Glass crunched under Harry’s boots when he walked over it into the direction of Chloe’s bedroom.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” he lied, grinning when that only made Chloe roll her eyes.

“Shut up, Flynn, and kiss me again.”


	6. My dog licks better than you

Chloe sighed. It was not a sigh of pleasure despite Harry’s head between her legs. He was doing his best… at least Chloe really hoped that he was putting in some effort. If she liked the guy she was willing to give points for enthusiasm, but mostly it was just wet.

“My dog licks better than you do,” finally slipped out of her mouth and Harry stilled, before pulling back and raising his brows at her.

“You have a dog?”, he asked, after his face had gone through a series of expressions, varying shades of pissed-off before settling on mild annoyance that only barely hid the fact that Chloe had probably bruised his ego. That wasn’t, in her book, anything bad. Harry had a big enough ego that it wouldn’t hurt to take him down a few pegs. Harry inched up her belly, closer to her face while Chloe massaged her temple, closing her eyes briefly.

“Can I watch the next time your dog licks you? Maybe it can give me some pointers,” Harry’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. 

“Harry,” Chloe said with a smile. “Maybe I can give you some pointers.”

If he didn’t stop pouting she would throw him out of her bed, Chloe decided, knowing she wouldn’t, because he was attractive and she could still throw him out after he had fucked her senseless. He was good at that.

“Go ahead then,” Harry sulked. Then he let out a noise of annoyance as Chloe laid her palm over his face and pushed him back down between her legs.

“Listen carefully now and do exactly as I say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Drakecest-stuff and other fics this weekend hopefully :D


End file.
